


Pyramid God

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Nomad Genji, Oneshot, Pharaoh Zenyatta, Ra Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Deep within the dunes of the desert, the tale of an ancient Light Wielder civilization brings Genji into the heart of a sandstorm. Searching for the healing powers of the fable, his enchanted legs carry him on the last push of his journey. His dragon spites his reasoning, begging for revenge and blood against his brother. The man is broken and lost, looking for the only man that can heal his broken soul and tortured mind. He wishes to be whole.





	Pyramid God

The desert was as vast as it was endless. The hot sands once would have scorched his feet, even through the thick soles of his shoes. Now he didn’t feel them, his enchanted limbs never tiring as he walked through the endless mounds of sand. The dune was as tall as the ancient trees back home, yet much harder to climb, the sand slipping beneath his feet as he tried to go over the lip. Genji slid down the other side, leaned back as sand sprayed over his wrapped clothing and headgear. He came to the bottom of the dune with a small huff, glad for the cloth over his face as the wind whipped sand into the air. It was still far too warm to be in layers of clothes, but otherwise he would be inhaling sand with every breath. Hot wind whipped the clothing away from his swords, revealing the wakizashi blade at the base of his back and the ōdachi strapped over his shoulders. Ryu-Ichimonji, the sword on his back, was all that he had left to tie him to his family.

The beast that was connected to the blade rumbled softly to him, the tattoo on his back flaring with the itch he was now used to.

“Genji…We have been walking for a week now, and your water ran out yesterday. Just what are we looking for in this wasteland?” The beast growled, the shiver that ran through Genji felt like the dragon was curling and slithering up his spine.

“There’s a civilization nearby. It is said their leader has the power of light itself.” Genji held onto his sash, looking at the sand with a gasp as the ground began to move beneath him. The sand whirled in strange patterns, and Genji blinked behind his goggles, watching the sand part into glyphs. He gasped again as the something crashed into him, sending him sprawling onto his back, his sword’s sheath digging into his back.

“I told you this was a fool’s errand, child!” His dragon growled spitefully.

 

Genji drew his wakizashi and slashed blindly. The blade rang in his hand, making him grit his teeth as it smashed against an unknown barrier. He peered upwards through the sandstorm, seeing an impenetrable barrier of golden light. He could see through it, the endless sand of the desert forming into buildings around an oasis, a palace along side the watering hole.

“You may have been right, little warrior. That is a civilization.” His dragon admitted gruffly.

Genji looked at the barrier and tapped the end of his wakizashi against it again, feeling the same teeth shaking power run up his arm, “It’s a protected civilization. I can’t get through this without feeling like my muscles are being torn from my bones.”

“Then we may have to do something drastic… Genji! Behind you, quickly!”

 

With a twist, Genji drew his wakizashi and flicked his wrist lightning fast, feeling the projectiles fly back towards their owner. He drew his shurikens, sending a fan towards the attacker in the sand, grunting as he landed with a roll. Sand whipped his wraps backwards and Genji looked into the storm as a light shinned behind him.

“Halt, or you will be immobilised.” A woman’s voice sounded through the sand, and Genji watched some small devices deploy at his feet. The woman advanced towards him, light structures molded between her palms, blue runs glowing up one of her arms. She was tanned and deadly beautiful, covered in blue, gold and white silks, her headpiece with a blue light visor that hid her eyes, “Those sentries will paralyze you on my command, traveller.” She moved her rune covered arm by her side and projected a small, blue barrier in front of herself.

 

“You don’t seem to be giving me much of a choice.” Genji muttered through his mask, looking at the technology in front of him warily before he moved to stand, holding his palms up in surrender.

She chuckled at him and smirked, “A wise decision.” Her hands moved, crafting another creation of light before a whirring piece of technology stood before him, the sentries vanishing, but her barrier wrapped around her, still firmly in place.

“Where does this lead? Are you not going to take me as a prisoner?” Genji asked as she gestured towards the portal.

“Trust me…You are my captive, traveller.” She flicked her wrist, forming light made shackles around his hands, “I am taking you before the Pharaoh. He will decide your fate.” Genji sighed and stepped into the blue light, grunting as they landed in a cool room.

 

The room was made of marble, finely polished and clean, purpose built to allow for the insides to remain cool despite the burning sun outside. Genji was still confined to his clothes, looking through his eyepieces at the fine marble and vases with plants and flowers. The furniture was laced with gold in the wood, the cushions stuffed with feathers and plump. It screamed of royalty, and Genji looked around, remembering the vast wealth he had also been born into and lived with before his brother’s betrayal.

“Stop gawking, traveller. It is unbecoming and rude.” The woman behind him hissed as he looked at the great drapes over the partitions between rooms. The heavy curtains were a beautiful blue silk, stitched onto a heavier fabric. They were very fine.

“I am admiring your master’s home…” He twisted his wrist, “I don’t believe you introduced yourself.”

“Satya.” She responded with a clipped tone, pressing him through a partition before she handed him to a man in a mask and told them to wait. The mask of Anubis stared down at him, the man beneath the mask a great deal taller than him and armed with a long spear. Better to see who was on the other side of the tall wooden doors than to be skewered on the end of the guard’s spear.

 

Satya returned with a hum, dismissing the guard before she pushed Genji through the doors and into a small room. There was no throne, only a man sat meditating, hovering over a cushion. His back was turned, but dark skin was laid bare, with only a baggy pair of trousers covering his bottom half. He wore soft leather shoes and a great head gear. Mala span and chimed around his neck before he turned, landing on the cushion softly before the mask turned. The image of Ra peered into his soul, the piercing eyes of the sun god looking directly into Genji’s own. He felt himself fall to his knees before the man, reaching shakily to draw his headdresses away, revealing his scarred face to the man-made God before him.

 

Ra’s head tilted before he spoke, voice a beautiful lilting melody around the spinning orbs, “I sense great discord within you.” He whispered softly, beckoning Genji closer. Satya moved to protest but a raised hand stopped her advance, “Come. I need to see your face more clearly.”

Genji walked slowly, looking at the golden bird head with a slightly parted mouth, “Are you the light wielder they speak of?” He asked as he took the steps to the man’s cushion. His hands were unbound, and he collapsed at the top step as a wonderous warmth enveloped him.

“The light-wielder?” A metallic laugh sounded through the mask before the man reached to cup Genji’s cheek, stroking his finger’s over the scars.

 

The tough tissue suddenly felt less painful, warmed and softened by Ra’s simple touch, burning away his aches and pains with gentle movements.

“I am one with the Iris, and so it blesses me with light. The power to heal and to do good.” The man’s fingers trailed over his face gently, coaxing heat and feeling back into his battle worn face. They touched his lips and he could no longer feel the pain of dehydration.   
Genjis’ enchanted limbs felt weak, “You’re the one I’m looking for.” He swallowed as he looked at the red eyes of the bird mask, “They say you can heal anything and anyone…I want you to heal my soul.” He confessed, on his knees, his eyes burning with tears.

 

The mask tilted before the fingers left his face, “Your soul?” He parroted before gently tugging Genji closer, looking at the man’s brown orbs, “You are burdened with great pain, traveller, but not all of it is hatred. I can still feel hope and goodness within you.” A palm pressed over his heart, feeling the skin there as well.

Genji gasped at the warmth cradling him, “My body is not my own, Sun God. My mind is broken, and I am…I am…” He choked on a sob before the man, “I am lost!” He cried, feeling tears roll down his cheeks as a multitude of hands came to caress and hold him. Genji’s mouth opened wider as arms made of light came to hold him from the man’s body, healing his sorrow slowly.

 

“My name is Zenyatta, Genji, and I will heal your broken soul.”

The mask disappeared and Genji cried as he looked upon the dark skin of the pharaoh, a smile painted on his face, blue tattooed dots on his forehead glowing with radiant light.

“You and your dragon are safe here. You will be healed in the light of the iris.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random idea and so this was born. I love Genyatta so it seemed like a win-win!   
> Catch my Overwatch stuff over on tumblr: sp00kworm   
> Feel free to harass me on there!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
